Fearless
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Follow up to Fifteen & The Way I Loved You - “I have a fiancé out there waiting for me. He loves me and he wants to share his life with me” - ShanexMiley.


_Read, **Fifteen** and then **The Way I Loved You**, it'll help understanding. This is the final one. _

* * *

"You've been invited along with me and Jason to Mileys fiancés stag party"

Shane turned to look at his brother before rolling his eyes and turning back to the television.

"Tell him, thanks, but no thanks"

"Don't you think you at least owe her as much as coming along to what she hopes to be the best day of her life?"

"Why Nate, would I want to go along to watch her walk off with some other man?"

"Fine, you know what. Sit here, loathe everything around you and you know what Shane, I hope you realise just how much you threw away. She wants you there Shane, stop being so self centred and think of someone other than yourself"

Shane watched as Nate walked away, before sighing a little.

--

"She's getting married tomorrow Shane!"

"Guys, I can't do that, not to her. It's not fair" Shane groaned.

"Neither is letting her marry the wrong man!" Alex shot back, glaring at him.

"Wrong man?"

"Shane, she might love him, but there is no chance she loves him, as much as he loves her or as much as she loves you"

"Me? Lexi it's been years, she's way over me"

"What like you're over her?"

Shane sighed looking down again.

"Shane, for the past five months I've watched her push her way through everything. She came to me and asked me if it was right that when Hayden told her he loved her, she felt nothing. She told me it was because the relationship didn't feel how it did when she was with you. She's pushed herself to make this relationship work, she said yes to marrying him because she thinks she's never gonna get the chance, she thinks he's the only one out there that's ever going to want to spend his life with her" Alex added, barely above a whisper.

"I do"

"Well you need to go now and tell her"

Shane shook his head again.

"I had to sit with her, for months after you cheated on her. I had to be the one to tell her you weren't worth it, that she'd find someone better. She sat there and cried for hours on end, asking me what was wrong with her, why she wasn't good enough. She never let you go Shane, even after she'd found Hayden, everything he does, she compares him with you and you know what Shane, you always come out winning, as much as any of us tell her you're not worth it. C'mon guys, I'll drop you home, we've got an early start tomorrow" Oliver looked from Shane towards both Mitchie and Alex who nodded standing up.

"Don't let her make this mistake, Shane" Mitchie squeezed his shoulder gently before hugging Nate and Jason.

"We'll see you tomorrow guys"

--

"How do I look?" Mitchie spun her head around to look at Miley before letting her mouth fall open. "That bad?"

"You look gorgeous Miley!" Mitchie let the grin spread over her face as she stood up hugging her best friend tightly.

"Thanks Mitch, and thanks for agreeing to be my bridesmaid, it means everything to me"

"I would have been pissed off if you hadn't of asked" Mitchie laughed as Miley rolled her eyes giggling.

"Hey Al" Miley smiled as the younger girl walked through the door.

"Miles wow. You look amazing!" Alex caught Mitchie's eye, Mitchie understanding Alex wanted to talk to Miley.

"I'm just going to go talk to your Mum"

Alex smiled as Mitchie left the room, before shutting the door.

"So, are you ready to sign your life away?"

Miley laughed a little turning to her best friend again. "I guess, you know what Al, I owe you a thank you"

"What for?"

"The last few months, for making me get into gear and progress this relationship. I needed to learn, not everything was going to be the way I wanted it to be"

Alex sighed. "Miley, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes"

"You don't need to go ahead with this to try and please everyone else. If you're not ready all you have to say is 'hold it off for a while'. No-ones going to hate you, you're not going to lose anyone"

Miley shook her head. "Al, I don't need this, today of all days"

"I'm not trying to wreck this for you Miley, anything but. I just need to know my best friend is sure about what she's doing today, and that she's not going to make a mistake"

"You know what Al, I'm marrying him, and I'm going to get my fairytale ending. He's the only guy I've met who treats me perfectly, he's never made me feel like I can't trust him, he hasn't cheated on me, he treats me like a princess and he loves me"

"Girls... it's time"

--

Shane shuffled around on his feet a little, looking up at the church. He wasn't going to do this, Miley would never forgive him.

As much as Nate, Mitchie, Alex and Oliver had told him that they knew Miley knew she was making a mistake, she was in love with him, but how could he justify running back into her life after a few years and wrecking her wedding day.

His phone vibrating in his pocket brought him back to reality and he took in a deep breath. This was it, right now.

"Does anyone know of any reason why this man and woman should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace"

Oliver, Mitchie, Alex and Nate all looked between each other, as if daring each other to speak.

Pushing the door open, Shane felt his heart rate increase. "I do"

Mileys head spun around to stare down at him.

"Who are you?" Hayden glared down at the man who was slowly making his way up the aisle.

Miley shook her head. "Don't do this Shane, you cannot do this"

"Miley..."

"No Shane, you cannot just walk back into my life and do this!"

"I'm sorry; please just give me five minutes?"

Miley turned to look at Oliver, Mitchie and Alex the latter trying to keep the grin from her face. She turned to look at Hayden, who shrugged defeated. Leaning over to kiss him, she sighed turning back to Shane.

"You've got 5 minutes and a hell of a lot of explaining to do"

--

"Let me guess, Alex set you up to this, hell even Mitchie and Oliver?"

"No-one set me up Miles, they made me realise a few things"

"And you couldn't have realised these things someday other than my wedding day?!"

"I'm sorry Miley, but I couldn't let you commit your life away without letting you know everything"

"You know what Shane; you had your chance 5 years ago. You blew it because you cheated on me. Now I've finally found someone who loves me, who wants to spend his life with me and you can't just come in..."

Miley found herself cut off as Shane took her arm pulling her closer and joining his lips to hers. The need for air pulled them back and Miley pushed her hands against his chest.

"No! You cannot do this!"

"I'm in love with you Miley, I've never fell out of love with you. I can't condone cheating on you Miles, but I've hated myself every day since. I don't deserve you, I know that but I can't see you marrying someone if your heart isn't in it"

"How can you tell me that my heart isn't in it? If I remember rightly you broke my heart Shane, I'm sorry for thinking that you now don't have a say in how my heart wants to feel"

"Alex is your best friend, she knows you better than most people and she knows you are not completely comfortable. She knows that you're only doing this not to let everyone else down. Miley, you need to learn that your feelings matter"

"I have a fiancé out there waiting for me. He loves me and he wants to share his life with me"

"I love you; I want to share my life with you!"

"You lost the chance Shane..."

"MILEY! You cannot marry this guy just to make him happy. Think 3 years down the line how you're going to feel, this guy is giving you his heart and all you can give him back is half of yours?"

"Stop..."

"Save this guy a lot of heartache and tell him how you feel. If he loves you like he says he does, he'll understand. Come with me..."

She shook her head. "Where?"

"Anywhere, name a place you want to go and we'll go"

"I can't break his heart Shane"

"So you'd rather break yours? Sooner or later you're going to have to tell him"

"And how do you propose I tell him?"

"You know him"

--

"I hate you"

"I know you do. What do you want?"

"Hot chocolate"

Shane smiled handing the money to the cashier as Miley took her drink, walking back towards his car.

"You know, people are looking at me like I'm off this planet. I'm in a wedding dress, you're in jeans"

"Let them stare, for what its worth you look beautiful"

"Dance with me"

"Here?" Shane asked looking around the near empty parking lot, before up to the sky as a flash of lightning lit up the street.

"Here. You owe me a dance Romeo" Miley smiled placing her drink on top of his car.

"Fine" Shane laughed placing the bag of chocolate next to her drink and advancing towards her.

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. "I need clothes"

"We're not too far from your place; we can head and get some"

She nodded resting her head against his shoulder. "So where are we heading?"

"New York?"

Fearless. The exact word to describe how she felt at the moment.

--

"I'm sorry guys"

"For making yourself happy?"

Miley laughed into her phone a little. "For wrecking everything that day"

"Miley, you're happy. You weren't then"

"Have you heard much from Hayden, or my Mum and Jamie?"

"Your Mum and Jamie have gone on your honeymoon, considering they paid for it. Hayden, we spoke to him Monday, the day after the wedding"

"How is he?"

"Miles, he's heartbroken I'm not going to lie to you, but he's happy you're happy. He said if he'd known about Shane he would have been pushing you in the right direction too" Alex replied.

"Shane best be looking after you"

"He is Ollie. I guess I have you guys to thank for wrecking my wedding?"

"Erm, yeah... kind of" Mitchie giggled a little.

"Well thank you"

"Where are you both heading too?"

"New York with a few stops on the way, we're in New Jersey at the moment, just for a few nights"

"How long are you planning on staying in New York for?"

"We're not sure yet, as long as money lets us I guess"

"So I guess your med school is on hold?" Alex asked.

"Just for a few months, I'll re-do this year when I go back. Could you do me one favour?"

"Sure"

"Cancel all my showcases, I'm really not ready to try my hand at fame yet, and I really think med school is what I want"

"Of course Miles. Just make sure you go back to med school, next year you could be an intern somewhere, I know it's something you'd be amazing at"

"Thanks Ollie. I have to go anyway"

"Okay. We love you!"

"I love you guys too"

Shane smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she walked over to him. This was her new life, fearless.

* * *

_So kids, don't drink seriously. It gives you a nasty headache all day, but I had a good reason to act like an idiot - my twin cousions 19th and the girl twin got engaged - so yay.  
There is my life story for today =D _

_Alsoooo - John Barrowman, look him up. I went to see Robin Hood for the second time, I think I might have a little bit of a crush x]_

Oh and, does anyone else love E.R? It's awesome! 

_Yeah, Ill shut up now. _

_Reviews please. _


End file.
